Vozes
by JNonato
Summary: Se você ouvisse as vozes que ouço à noite acharia tudo o que eu faço natural. Kanon\Saga


Vozes

por La Française

Disclaimer: não é meu. Ahan. Eu juro. Não é mesmo.

Vozes contém: incesto. yaoi. homossexualismo implícito. crise de identidade. distúrbios psicológicos. provável esquizofrenia. obsessão. risco de vício.

_**o**_

_**oo**_

_**ooo**_

Se você ouvisse  
As vozes que ouço à noite  
Acharia tudo que eu faço natural (normal)

**_oOo~_**

O maldito tempo passa, mas as vozes nunca silenciam por completo. Porque eu preciso dele para estar em paz, e por um longo e negro tempo ele não esteve por aqui. As vozes são apenas um presságio, uma das complicações, apenas uma conseqüência de um problema que gera conseqüências mais graves ainda.

Durante um longo e negro tempo em adormeci em noites sem estrelas em que minha mente era mais do que apenas a minha mente e parecia ser a minha alma, e era negra e eu já não tinha forças para ser outra coisa... então que fosse. E tudo doía. E tudo me travava. E eu sentia cada músculo do meu corpo que não era mais meu se prender nos gestos de alguém que era eu e agia como se não fosse eu. E eram as vozes.

No começo eu só as ouvia de vez em quando. E elas apontavam a culpa. Apontavam o erro. Apontavam a pena de ser incompleto por ter escolhido assim. Porque eu deixei minha outra metade no Cabo Sunion e não voltei para buscá-la. Nunca voltei. Então eu fiquei com uma metade faltando. E algo precisava vir preencher aquele espaço.

As vozes diziam isso.

Elas disseram isso por um longo e negro tempo. E eu adormecia sentindo que deveria haver alguém deitado ali ao meu lado na cama estranhamente gelada, mas não havia ninguém. Ninguém que servisse.

Só havia as vozes para mim. Nada mais para me confortar. Para me impedir de ouvi-las. E elas diziam que cedo ou tarde algo aconteceria. Alguém chegaria. E viria exatamente para aquela parte onde deveria haver minha metade que estava faltando, mas não havia nada.

E veio.

E era uma metade minha que usava meu corpo inteiro metade do tempo.

E, se antes eu dormia em noites sem estrelas agora as noites sem estrelas me aprisionavam. E tudo o que eu via era a escuridão. Eu não sentia nada. E minha alma chorava, porque quando se está dentro de outra pessoa, é só o que se faz.

Não havia nada para me resgatar, e essa escuridão se tornava eu mesmo cada vez mais rápido, e permanecia a maior parte do tempo, até que eu praticamente inexistisse.

Tempo não existia, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que estava deixando de ser eu mesmo por tempo demais. Por algum tempo isso foi confortável, porque, quando eu estava dentro da escuridão, as vozes não falavam nada. Mas então elas começaram a me alcançar lá também. E eu odiei a escuridão.

Rezei para tudo acabar. Queria que me matassem quando eu não fosse eu, pois assim, talvez, a escuridão fosse embora; disse isso a pessoas em quem confiava. Vi os olhos azuis de Escorpião se arregalarem para mim e Aquário disse que eu estava louco.

**_oOo~_**

Se você ouvisse  
Às vozes que ouço à noite  
Às vezes me assustam  
Outras vezes me atraem

Se você sofresse  
Tanto quanto eu sofro com a solidão  
Se você soubesse  
O quanto eu preciso da solidão

_**oOo~**_

Quando ele se aproximou de mim, todas as vozes silenciaram. E eu finalmente me vi. Por alguns instantes. Meus próprios olhos, meu próprio rosto, meus lábios.

Porque nem no maldito espelho eu era eu mesmo. As vozes tornavam tudo ainda mais confuso.

Mas perto dele tudo silenciava.

Eu gostaria de me lembrar de quando estávamos sempre juntos, mas tudo é uma memória muito distante, afundada entre as ruínas de Sunion, e as vozes me dizem que se lembrar... _que se lembrar _não é importante.

Então, eu precisava de você.

Mas olhar o seu rosto doía.

Olhar o seu - o meu - rosto e saber o que eu havia feito e saber na maneira como os seus braços me envolviam que vocês... q você...

Me perdoava.

Logo, havia a solidão.

Como a porta da perdição e da salvação.

As vozes não se calavam, mas quando elas falavam eu não conseguia prestar atenção naquela dor excruciante que me atravessava o peito ao ouvir a sua voz e sentir seu perdão mas saber que isso não queria dizer que eu estava absolvido. Então eu deixava que elas falassem em minha mente e apagassem o que havia de minha consciência para que, então, viesse a escuridão. E o esquecimento. E a total negação de responsabilidade.

**_oOo~_**

Duas pessoas são duas verdades  
E, na verdade, são dois mundos  
A cada segundo, o pânico aumenta  
E uma sombra arrebenta a porta dos fundos

**_oOo~_**

Os lábios eram meus, mas quando eu os toquei eram como algo que eu não saberia descrever precisamente mas era novo. E diferente. E especial. E eu queria que fosse eterno. Porque as vozes se calaram, e tudo ficou claro. E eu pude ver a mim mesmo.

E era eu.

E eu sabia que se eu olhasse no espelho, ainda seria eu.

Deslizo os dedos pelos cabelos _iguais aos meus_. Meus lábios pelos lábios _iguais aos meus_. Meu corpo pelo corpo _igual ao meu._

E eu o tenho dentro de mim, novamente, como a metade que faltava.

Varrendo o que deveria ocupar seu lugar.

Completando-me da maneira correta.

Como deveria ter sido sempre.

Eu tentei pedir desculpas. Preparei meu perdão e encarei a fundo os olhos dele. Os meus olhos.

E ele me calou.

E eu soube então o que era absolvição.

E eu nem precisei dizer que eu o amava.

**_oOo~_**

Se você sofresse tanto quanto eu sofro com a solidão  
E precisasse tanto quanto eu preciso da solidão  
Não me pediria pra repetir  
Gestos banais dos iguais aos que eu não fiz

_**oOo~**_

**N/a: **Surto de inspiração. Escrito totalmente no pseudo editor de texto do ffNET.

A música é **vozes**, da banda_ Engenheiros do Hawaií_, pela qual, por sinal, eu tenho uma quedinha do tamanho do Himalaia.

Voilá Moi. Voilá mon essence.


End file.
